Intimacy
by Fafsernir
Summary: Ianto loves the small reactions of Jack's body when they're in bed. There is one thing he has never looked at, however, when they climax. And God knows he likes to stare into his eyes...


_And after a year and a half, I unexpectedly strike back in this fandom, and with a mature fic? Nothing explicit, though, it's more about intimacy, really (well, hence the title)_

* * *

Ianto doesn't know why it has to happen now – why he has this sudden urge – nor why Jack shares this same urge.

It's not different from the other times, they tease each other, they please each other… They do look at each other as they kiss, as they caress, but never as they climax. For one, it's not that easy to keep your eyes open when coming, but it's mainly because of intimacy. They know the other's body fairly well, but they haven't let the other stare into their souls. It's still too personal, it's still a line they haven't dared crossing.

Ianto doesn't want to take Jack against the wall or against the mattress, closing his eyes on the back of his head, or his own head buried in Jack's back. They've done it facing each other before, of course, but he was buried in his neck every time. It still felt intimate, to see the muscles contracting, his jaw clenching, then relaxing shortly after he climaxed. Ianto likes to watch those details as he brings his partner to climax, and it helps him come, too.

This time, Ianto wants to bare his soul. He's not used to the feeling. He doesn't want to do that voluntarily, usually. The feeling is there, though, as he moves back and forth, and his arms holds him above Jack. So he gives in the feeling. His eyes slid open, slowly, and he catches Jack's eyes on him. Jack's body jerks, but he doesn't close his eyes. He stares into Ianto's, and he lets Ianto stare into his'.

His mouth is open, so he can moan and whimper and, although very rarely, call Ianto's name. Ianto's fingers find their way to Jack's face, and he still pushes inside him, only much more slowly now. They take their time. It's the first time they look at each other during this stage. They are not just shagging, or having sex, they are sharing a moment, an intimate moment. They are making love.

Ianto closes his eyes for a second, because the thought is crazy and scary. Jack's lips are on his' before he can open his eyes again, and when they part, they stay close and Jack's eyes look even more vulnerable than before.

_It's okay_, he's saying with a look.

And it _is_ okay, Ianto thinks as he picks up the pace, still staring deep into Jack's blue eyes.

Nothing else but Jack exists at that moment. Ianto can see all the details he loves. Jack's moan followed by his jaw clenching strongly – a sign that he's about to climax – Jack's right hand clutching Ianto's right arm and his left one closing on Ianto's hair as he can't control them anymore, Jack's stomach that raises and falls more rapidly than at any other given time… And now Ianto can see something else, something new, something he hasn't noticed before. Jack's eyes. He doesn't look away, he stares at him, his eyes barely open as climax washes over him.

Jack's eyes close briefly, then open quickly enough to watch Ianto as he comes, leaning on Jack's hand that now rests on his face. Jack's eyes are gentle and caring and loving, and it pushes Ianto over the edge, because they _shouldn't_ do this, they should focus on work, Torchwood doesn't allow for much personal life… But they were never able to stop, and they won't be able to. It's too late. And it feels blissful.

Ianto needs to let go and lie on his back, because his arms ache and he has to breathe properly and relax his sore muscles, but he _wants_ to stay like this. He stays for as long as he can, trying to read Jack's eyes as both men smile softly at each other, although they are still panting and catching their breaths.

Maybe intimacy isn't too bad, Ianto thinks as he eventually rolls on his back, and Jack instantly puts his head on his shoulder.

"I'll clean up later," Jack mumbles, because Ianto likes to clean up after sex, and Jack knows it, by now. He isn't saying "for now I just want to cuddle" but Ianto feels it, and he closes his eyes, putting his arm around Jack because he might just want to do that, too.


End file.
